bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 245
London Buses route 245 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Alperton and Golders Green, it is operated by Metroline. History Route 245 commenced operation on 3 January 1962 between Stanmore and North Finchley via Canons Park, Edgware, Colindale, West Hendon, Cricklewood, Golders Green and Finchley Central. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Cricklewood (W) garage using AEC Routemasters. The route was introduced as a replacement for trolleybus route 645. On 18 November 1964, the weekend service was withdrawn and partly replaced by new route 245A. On 7 September 1968, the route was withdrawn between Stanmore and Colindale, being partly replaced by route 251 between Stanmore and Edgware. On 13 June 1970, the Saturday service was reintroduced, it was converted to one man operation using Marshall bodied AEC Swifts, it was rerouted at Cricklewood via route 16 to Sudbury Town Station and was withdrawn between Golders Green and North Finchley. On 20 Jaunary 1973, the route was converted to double deck using Daimler Fleetlines, On 28 October 1978, the Sunday service was reintroduced replacing withdrawn route 245A. On 6 July 1980, the Daimler Fleetlines were replaced by MCW Metrobuses. On 14 March 1987, the MCW Metrobuses were replaced by Leyland Nationals. On 17 November 1990, the Leyland National were replaced by MCW Metrobuses. On 19 January 1991, the allocation was transferred to Harrow Weald (HD) garage. On 12 October 1991, part of the allocation was transferred to North Wembley (NW) garage and the route was converted to single deck operation using Carlyle Dartline bodied Dennis Darts. On 23 January 1993, the route was extended to Alperton Sainsbury's (weekdays except peaks/Saturday Shopping Hours). On 27 June 1998, the route was extended at all times to Alperton Sainsbury's and was converted to low floor using Plaxton Pointer and Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 5 September 1999, North Wembley (NW) garage gained the whole allocation. In February 2003, the Plaxton Pointer and Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were replaced by dual doored Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 28 June 2003, the route was retained by Metroline. On 28 June 2008, the route passed to First London operating from their Alperton (ON) garage using Marshall Capital bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. In December 2008, the Marshall Capital bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were replaced by brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts. In September 2012, a double deck working was introduced using a Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TL. On 22 June 2013, the route was included in the sale of First London's Alperton (ON) garage to Metroline. In August 2013, the route was converted to full double deck operation using Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs. On 21 June 2015, the route was retained by Metroline. On 6 August 2016, the allocation was transferred to Perivale East (PV) garage. On 2 September 2017, the route was withdrawn from the double run to Sudbury Town Station to operate direct along Bridgewater Road. Current Route *Alperton Sainsbury's *Alperton Station *Sudbury & Harrow Road Station *North Wembley Station *Wembley Park *Neasden Shopping Centre *Cricklewood Bus Garage *Cricklewood Broadway *Cricklewood Station *Childs Hill *Golders Green Bus Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 245, London Buses routes